


Knockin' on Heaven's door

by daydream127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Menciones religiosas, Romance, Universo Alterno - Ángeles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream127/pseuds/daydream127
Summary: Tras un fatal accidente en mar abierto, Taeyong recuerda haber sido ayudado por un ángel de nombre «Yuta»
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 1





	Knockin' on Heaven's door

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en wattpad.
> 
> Inspirado por el 4x01 de Supernatural porque sí, amo mucho la serie.

* * *

Lo primero que hace al abrir los ojos, es enfocar la vista en el techo blanco, desconocido, una vez que puede separar los párpados que le pesan demasiado, como resultado de haber dormido por más de un día entero. Pronto se da cuenta que está acostado en una superficie suave: una cama, al parecer de hospital, a juzgar por el edredón blanco y las paredes blanquecinas, en general; al igual que el suero conectado a su antebrazo, la inusual prenda fresca en su cuerpo y la venda alrededor de su muslo, la cual puede notar una vez que levanta un poco la tela de su bata azul celeste.

Cierra los ojos y traga un poco de saliva en su garganta reseca, lo cual le causa dolor en el proceso. Está confundido, no tiene ni la menor idea de por qué está allí, ni lo que pasó para que hubiese acabado de esa forma, hospitalizado y aparentemente en estado de recuperación. Sus recuerdos son bastante vagos, por lo que pasa un buen rato intentando recuperarlos, sólo prestándole especial atención a ello, y por un momento cree que se encuentra solo en aquella habitación, pero una voz masculina se hace presente de la nada.

—Seguramente te sientes como si hubieses descansado por una semana entera, pero a la vez tu cuerpo está agotado. Te entiendo, una vez me pasó algo similar.

Al reabrir los ojos, puede visualizar a un muchacho de grandes ojos, una nariz excepcionalmente perfilada y labios gruesos que adornan su jovial rostro. Este le devuelve la mirada, una que es capaz de causarle la suficiente confianza en él, como para no ponerse a gritar allí mismo, por causa de una visita desconocida, de una persona que, claramente nunca ha visto en su vida.

No obstante, hace la pregunta.

—¿Y tú... eres?

—Soy Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta —sonríe luego de una breve inclinación—. Me alegra mucho saber que estás bien, Taeyong.

¿Taeyong? ¿Acaso este extraño acaba de decir su nombre?

—Disculpa, ¿me conoces?

—No en realidad. Sé tu nombre porque tú mismo me lo dijiste.

—Estoy bastante seguro de no habértelo dicho antes... Ésta es la primera vez que te veo, no puede ser posible —sacude la cabeza, incrédulo ante lo que acaba de escuchar—. Espera, ¿no será que tú... uh, que tú eres un acosador? ¿Me estabas acosando, es eso? ¿Por esa razón sabes mi nombre?

Su réplica logra sacarle una carcajada al joven de cabellos cobrizos, quien a su vez muestra una sonrisa tan brillante que Taeyong se plantea por primera vez la verdadera definición de quedar deslumbrado ante una persona, sólo por un vivaz gesto como aquel. La sonrisa le resulta vagamente familiar.

—Parece que no recuerdas nada, ¿eh? Descuida, no soy un acosador ni nada por el estilo, puedes estar tranquilo.

—No, lo último que recuerdo es una bonita siesta en un gran crucero rumbo a las playas más preciosas de Asia. Unas merecidas vacaciones... —sacude la cabeza, de forma leve—. No lo sé, supongo que debió haber pasado algo grave y por eso estoy aquí, ¿cierto? Pero no recuerdo nada. En mi cabeza sólo tengo las preguntas "qué hago aquí" "cómo llegué aquí" "que pasó allá en el mar", en fin. Son cosas que evidentemente no puedo responder.

—Será mejor que no te esfuerces, ni te obligues a recordarlo. Fue una tragedia.

Taeyong parpadea un par de veces, casi boquiabierto.

—¿Estuviste ahí entonces? ¿Me puedes ayudar a recordar? ¿Se hundió el barco? ¿Qué me pasó a mí?

Yuta niega con una calma exorbitante.

—Estuve ahí. Pero lo siento, no quiero causarte un trauma... Espera a que llegue tu doctor, él sabrá qué decirte.

La respuesta lo hace fruncir el entrecejo, ahora está más curioso que antes.

—¿Tanto así...? ¿Y tú cómo saliste de todo eso? No tienes ni un rasguño —verifica el estado del contrario al hacerle una revisión de pies a cabeza. Nada, ni siquiera una herida a la vista.

El joven sólo se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que fue pura suerte.  
  
  


**▣** **-** **▣** **-** **▣**  
  
  
  


_La oración de Jesús_   
_fue respondida:_   
_Lázaro volvió a la vida,_   
_y "muchos de los_   
_judíos que habían_   
_venido para acompañar_   
_a María, y vieron lo_   
_que hizo Jesús, creyeron_   
_en él" (Juan 11:45)._   
  
  
  


**▣** **-** **▣** **-** **▣**  
  
  


Para cuando el médico llega a la habitación, Yuta no se encuentra ya. Así es como comienza a pensar seriamente que su cabeza efectivamente se había dañado tras el incidente, pues ninguna escena de ello viene a su mente; adicionalmente, ahora no recuerda cómo fue que se había quedado dormido mientras el amigable muchacho le hacía compañía, sin esperar nada a cambio. Sólo puede darse cuenta de su retirada en cuanto abre sus ojos, los cuales le pesan extrañamente luego de una corta siesta, tal parece. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse apropiadamente... de manera que sólo le queda esperar la pronta visita del otro joven misterioso. Su presencia fue agradable.

—Me siento mejor, pero temo no poder caminar apropiadamente en un buen tiempo, por la herida en mi pierna...

—Deja que sane correctamente y permítenos hacerte la curación diaria, no te preocupes por ello. Mientras tanto, si quieres ir a tomar aire fresco o simplemente salir de esta habitación, tendrás una silla de ruedas a tu disposición.

—Gracias —agradeció en un hilo de voz—. Doctor Moon, ¿qué fue lo que me pasó exactamente?

El hombre de tez ligeramente morena ajustó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Bueno, tu caso es un tanto extraordinario, para ser francos. Fuiste herido en la pierna por un objeto de metal, afortunadamente no perforó ninguna arteria principal. Como sea, no fue solamente por eso que ingresaste al hospital. Taeyong, llegaste al borde de la muerte —pausa un momento—. Una gran cantidad de agua entró a tus pulmones... Te explico, el ahogamiento una vez comenzado, dura alrededor de dos minutos, debo suponer que durante ese tiempo, o puede que más, estuviste bajo el agua, luchando por llegar a la superficie, pero tu pierna herida fue el impedimento. Fue verdaderamente un milagro, pues estabas vivo cuando te encontraron y te ayudaron a expulsar el líquido restante, luego de eso caíste inconsciente. Sí, continuabas vivo, pero tu respiración era débil. Y a pesar de que todo salió bien al final, aún no me entra en la cabeza cómo es que no tuviste muerte cerebral, pasados los dos minutos. De verdad, un milagro, debes tener un ángel cuidándote la espalda.

Infla los cachetes sin ser consciente de ello, con la mente en blanco. Intenta ignorar la última parte.

—Vaya, es... Uh, entonces sí fue grave. No lo sabía.

—¿No lo recuerdas, verdad?

Sacude la cabeza a modo de contestación. Un silencio recae sobre ambos, antes de que la figura de bata blanca aclarara su garganta.

—Fuiste uno de los contados sobrevivientes de dicho accidente, el 98% de la tripulación falleció ese día. Fue trágico.

—O sea que sólo unos cuantos lo lograron... —murmura para sí mismo, aún digiriendo el fatídico hecho. Luego vuelve la vista hacia el otro—. ¿De casualidad uno de los sobrevivientes se llama Yuta?

El médico lo mira desconcertado.

—¿Yuta? Ningún sobreviviente ha ingresado con ese nombre. Al menos no desde el día del accidente, hace 43 horas.

—¿No hay registro de ningún Nakamoto Yuta en este hospital?

—Taeyong, no soy responsable de esa clase de información. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Me vino a visitar... —confiesa suave, haciendo pequeños dobleces con la sábana blancuzca. Luego agrega—: No hace más de dos horas de eso.

El doctor Moon le regala una sonrisa reconfortante, y Taeyong no está seguro de si quiere oír lo que está a punto de decir.

—Entonces Yuta, ¿eh? —ahora una sola comisura de sus labios está ladeada—. Puede que se trate de un sobreviviente, sí. Quizás viene de otro hospital.

—¿Y qué hay de mi familia, mis amigos...? ¿Vendrán a verme? ¿Ya lo saben? —inquiere con genuino interés.

—Ya están enterados de lo sucedido, por supuesto. Les alegra mucho que estés vivo, más que nada. Vienen en camino, probablemente lleguen en unas horas, ya que estamos en Jeju, básicamente al otro lado de la nación. Espéralos pacientemente. Más tarde hablaremos de tu alta.

La expresión del azabache parece iluminarse al escuchar lo último.

—La enfermera vendrá a dejarte la comida. Por favor, come bien —le anuncia antes de retirarse, a lo que Taeyong asiente. Una mujer de uniforme azul no demora ni cinco minutos en aparecerse por la puerta de hospital, sosteniendo una bandeja de lo que parece ser una comida saludable, pero nada apetitosa ante los ojos del coreano, una vez que la tiene en su regazo, sin llegar a tocarlo por estar suspendido unos cuantos centímetros. Ella se retira con una sonrisa amable.

Se dispone a comer en la tranquilidad de aquel espacio entre cuatro paredes, los ruidos del exterior son amortiguados por ellas. Lo único audible allí dentro, es el sonido que hace al masticar, así como el de la televisión a un bajo volumen, la cual resulta ser su única compañía mientras ingiere comida sana y al término de esta, cuando su estómago ya está lo bastante satisfecho. Su vista cansada persiste en la pantalla plana que transmite un programa americano de comedia, desconocido para él, pero es lo suficientemente divertido como para sacarle unas cuantas risas cada tanto. Aunque es mala idea, el continuar viendo el televisor sin ninguna protección a la que sus ojos ya están acostumbrados, lo cual provoca que a medida que pasa el tiempo, las punzadas lleguen a su cerebro en forma de jaqueca.

Sus progenitores llegan al cabo de una hora, llenándolo de besos y abrazos —en especial su madre— en cuanto ponen un pie dentro de la habitación y aquella es una señal para que deje de prestarle atención a la pantalla brillante, de una vez por todas. Taeyong está feliz de verlos.   
  
  


**▣** **-** **▣** **-** **▣**  
  
  


_El suelo pierde su rectitud, moviéndose aproximadamente 20 grados, tal cual un escenario inclinado. En un parpadeo, el chico está fuera de su cama, de frente al piso afelpado. Desorientado, intenta todo lo posible para salir de su camarote, sin causarse más daños que golpes a los costados debido a la inestabilidad del lugar, por lo que tantea la superficie plana a la par que camina con prisas para no resbalar. La gente hace lo mismo. Ve al resto correr despavoridos hacia algún punto de reunión específico, entonces se une al montón. A mitad del camino, un movimiento brusco lo hace caer de bruces al suelo. Luego viene el negro total._   
  
  


**▣** **-** **▣** **-** **▣**  
  
  


El aire fresco llega a sus fosas nasales sin problemas, hasta llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones. Respira hondo, finalmente tras un corto periodo de haber tenido problemas para hacerlo correctamente. El suave cantar de los pájaros es como un agradable recordatorio de lo apacible que es el mundo cuando éste apenas está despertando. Taeyong ladea una sonrisa. Por mientras, está sentado en el jardín, contemplando una majestuosa fuente de piedra, justo en medio del amplio espacio, rodeado de decorativos naturales y coloridos. El sitio es agradable.

Nota una segunda presencia, la de Yuta, quien se sienta en la banca a un lado suyo. Le sonríe desde su silla de ruedas.

No esperaba verlo ese día, a decir verdad. Así que traga un poco de saliva para lubricar su garganta, antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Es tan temprano, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Estaré ocupado casi todo el día, tenía la esperanza de encontrarte despierto. Lo cual, así fue.

Aquello le trajo un gesto sonriente al rostro del coreano. —Sí, es totalmente normal visitar a un simple conocido a las 7 de la mañana.

—Supongo, pero últimamente voy contra la corriente.

Taeyong frunce el entrecejo, no muy seguro de lo que se refiere con ello. No obstante, lo olvida rápidamente. Decide contarle.

—Soñé con, um... _eso_.

—Oh. ¿Y qué tal? —Yuta le pregunta con voz aterciopelada.

—Bueno, fue un sueño a medias. No dudo que sea un recuerdo, porque se sintió muy real. Pude percibir la desesperación, no sólo mía sino que de los demás también. No sé si quiero recordar más.

—Entiendo. Algunas cosas es mejor no recordarlas.

Taeyong asiente, ahora con ganas de olvidar el tema. Aunque tiene algo pendiente.

—Cambiando de _tema_ , pregunté sobre ti. Dijeron que no saben nada, ni aquí ni en otros hospitales cercanos.

—¿Es necesario acaso? Ya lo dije, no me pasó nada, no estuve en ningún otro hospital.

—Sí, lo es. ¿Sabes? Quizás no quiera recordar el accidente como tal, pero sí que quiero recordarte a ti. ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos cruzado unas cuantas palabras antes de mi casi muerte y ni siquiera sepa cuáles fueron? Me siento un poco en deuda conmigo mismo, por no recordarte.

—Está bien, es... válido, creo. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con que preguntes sobre mí?

—Porque estoy curioso. Y no sé, me pareció extraordinario el que hayas salido ileso. Supongo que tú también debes tener un ángel cuidándote desde el anonimato —bromea un poco.

—Créeme, ningún ángel me cuida la espalda.

—¿No crees en Dios? —inquiere con intriga.

—Claro que sí. Él es el creador, le debo la existencia.

—Hmmm, yo no creo en él. Soy ateo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no creo en él? Bien, pues... por todo lo que sucede en el mundo. Para mí, un ser todopoderoso, específicamente el que inició la vida como se conoce, debe estar al pendiente de sus hijos, ¿no crees? Pero hay tanta crueldad en el planeta que me es imposible pensar que de verdad exista alguien más viendo por nosotros, cuando claramente no lo está.

—Ya veo.

—Prácticamente nos arrojó al matadero. Eso no me hace ninguna gracia.

—Oye, eso no es cierto. Lo que sucede es que Dios no interviene en los asuntos de los seres humanos, prefiere dejarlos a su libre albedrío, siempre y cuando respeten sus mandamientos.

—Eso es basura y lo sabes —espeta, con la vista al frente.

—Creo que es mejor que no hablemos de esto.

—Bien, tienes razón. No me gusta toda esta mierda religiosa.

Yuta ríe sin mostrar señales de haberse sentido ofendido, a pesar de llevarle la contraria.

—Todo el mundo dice que lo que sucedió contigo fue un milagro, te lo dicen siempre, ¿no? Y aun así, no estás dispuesto a creer en la probabilidad de ello, por más mínima que sea. Parece que eres todo un caso, Lee Taeyong.

Por supuesto. El mencionado tan solo lanza un bufido al aire.

—Te digo, nada más soy un tipo con suerte.  
  
  


**▣** **-** **▣** **-** **▣**  
  
  


En el momento que entra al cuarto de hospital, siendo guiado por una joven enfermera, su madre lo recibe con una mirada recriminatoria. La cuidadora se retira en silencio.

—Hijo, ¿dónde estabas? Te desapareciste como por dos horas.

—Oh, estaba en el jardín, hablando con Yuta.

Tan solo el pronunciar aquel nombre le provoca cosquillas en el estómago, es una grata sensación. Sí, tal vez había estado afuera por un considerable periodo de tiempo y ni siquiera había avisado, pero eso no puede importarle menos, porque Yuta estaba ahí, siempre con una sonrisa efímera y ojos que reflejaban galaxias enteras.

—¿Yuta?

—Sí, él también era un tripulante del crucero. Es muy agradable y lindo. Su sonrisa es casi curativa —ríe animado.

—Oh, ¿y él igual está en este hospital?

—No, mamá. Afortunadamente él salió ileso de todo esto.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Pero por qué no lo invitaste a entrar? Seguro le hubiera gustado hacerte más compañía.

—Yo también lo creo, pero tuvo que irse. Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer después —dice con un mohín que a su madre le resulta adorable.

—¿Quién tuvo que irse?

Su progenitor inquiere una vez que entra por la puerta, sosteniendo un bolso negro con él, el cual deja a los pies de la cama reclinable.

—Papá, hola. Fue Yuta... bueno, Nakamoto Yuta. Le estaba diciendo a mamá que él también era un tripulante del crucero-

—¿Yuta dices?

La expresión del hombre se torna pensativa, Taeyong puede ver.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Me suena conocido ese nombre. Cariño, ¿no te suena conocido? Tengo la información en la punta de la lengua, pero no me viene en este momento.

—Querido, no sé lo que estás pensando, ni a qué te refieres —la mujer niega suavemente.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, un tanto incómodo para el gusto del menor, el señor Lee agranda los ojos, como si de repente una bombilla se hubiese prendido dentro de su cabeza.

—¡Claro! Lo sabía, que ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes...

—¿En dónde?

—¿Recuerdas ese accidente hace como diez años, en el mar? No fue un crucero turístico, sino un barco pescador. La noticia salió en todos lados, me acuerdo porque ese día quedé varado en la carretera mientras llovía torrencialmente, la tormenta verdaderamente nos azotó. Eso era lo único que transmitía la radio. El caso es que, el único Nakamoto que sobrevivió ese día fue el padre del tal Yuta. Pobre chico, tenía toda una vida por delante...

La expresión de Taeyong es indescriptible. Suelta una risita nerviosa y hace todo lo posible para no tartamudear.

No es posible.

—Es una coincidencia. En Corea del Sur debe haber más de un Nakamoto, papá.

El hombre afirma con un movimiento de cabeza. —Tienes razón, hijo. Simplemente fue algo que se me vino a la mente.

Sí, tiene que ser. Taeyong se convence de ello mientras la conversación resurge de nuevo, ahora sobre otros asuntos. El doctor Moon llega a la habitación no mucho después de eso, anunciándole su pronta salida del hospital, la cual resulta ser al día siguiente, por la mañana.

¿Vendrá Yuta a visitarlo de nuevo? Taeyong espera que sea así.   
  
  


**▣** **-** **▣** **-** **▣**  
  
  


_Al abrir los ojos, descubre la gravedad del asunto. Hay personas heridas por doquier, es un desgarrador escenario, pues el peso de las cosas más grandes ha caído sobre unos cuantos cuerpos, aplastándolos allí mismo, así como objetos de distintos tamaños y anchuras, algunos filosos, han terminado incrustados o dañando a los ahora heridos, algunos de gravedad. No duda que haya gente atrapada adentro. Él está bien, dentro de lo que cabe, por lo que trata de ayudar en lo que puede. Ayuda a personas con caras difusas._

_Sin embargo, una nueva sacudida basta para que una perforación se forme en su muslo inesperadamente, gracias a un objeto alargado que se ha salido de su lugar. Es un dolor insoportable, que lo hace gritar como nunca lo ha hecho en su vida. Y no sabe cómo pero al siguiente parpadeo, ya se encuentra en el agua, sin poder flotar como es debido, pues una de sus piernas, aquella que fue herida, no le responde. Rápidamente se hunde, el agua entra sin control y es aquí cuando siente un genuino terror invadirlo. «¿Es así como terminará todo?» No puede evitar pensar, mientras está consciente y alerta, a medida que sus pulmones se llenan de líquido, quemándolos en el proceso. Es doloroso, pero no sabe qué le duele más, si su pierna herida, su pecho entero o sus vías respiratorias obstruidas. Llega a un punto en el que la calma lo invade por completo y sus propios pensamientos dejan de ser escuchados por él mismo._

_El tiempo corre, pero no sabe cuánto de ello pasó mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. En realidad, no sabe nada, sólo que al volver a despertar, está acostado sobre una superficie plana y un rostro desconocido es el que se sitúa en su línea de visión, con una expresión extrañamente amable para la situación en la que están. Es un rostro que le transmite calma y le hace pensar en lo verdaderamente divino que luce, a juzgar por el aura resplandeciente a su alrededor, el cual es tenue, pero sigue estando allí, incluso siendo de noche._

_El sujeto le dice su nombre._

_Y se da cuenta._

_Taeyong sueña con un ángel... un ángel de nombre Yuta._   
  
  


**▣** **-** **▣** **-** **▣**  
  
  


Yuta no lo visita al dia siguiente.

Apenas lo conoce, sabe que no sabe mucho sobre él más allá de su nombre y unos cuantos datos curiosos suyos, que son contados, para su infortunio. Y no quiere decir que está decepcionado, porque bueno, es ridículo extrañar a una persona de la que recién es consciente de su existencia; pero francamente, sí lo está.

Quiere hablar con él, quiere contarle sobre su sueño. Desea poder decirle cómo en sus recuerdos lo imagina como su ángel salvador, aunque probablemente fuese una mera alucinación suya, pero _necesita_ hacérselo saber.

No puede, porque el muchacho no llega a las siete de la mañana, ni a las once, ni en la tarde, mucho menos en la noche, cuando finalmente le dan de alta. Taeyong deja el hospital con un mal sabor de boca, resignándose a no verlo más.

Aquella noche, el ángel vuelve a aparecerse en sus sueños, esta vez como un recuerdo mucho más vívido, más _real_.

Es así como el haber sido ayudado por un ente divino no suena tan descabellado como antes, al menos no para Taeyong, quien rememora la oscura e indudablemente paz total tras cerrar los ojos, y el despertar deslumbrante al abrirlos.

Las palabras de su padre también hacen click dentro de su cabeza, haciéndole dudar de mil formas posibles.  
  
  


**▣** **-** **▣** **-** **▣**  
  
  


—Haechannie, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? —sin esperar a que a la otra persona le dé tiempo para contestar con un simple «hola», pregunta luego de tomar la llamada.

Lo escucha gruñir por lo bajo.

— _Depende el tamaño del favor. Si me pides una vez más esa dichosa aspiradora, te digo desde este momento que mi madre se dará cuenta, no le gusta que la tomen..._

—Olvida eso, no se trata de la aspiradora —rueda los ojos y responde con un tono de fastidio. La aspiradora sigue sonando como una buena idea, pero Taeyong ya necesita superar eso—. Necesito que investigues algo, es todo. Si me ayudas, te prepararé tu preciado pay de fresas este fin de semana. Un buen intercambio, ¿no crees?

— _Bueno, por ahí hubieras empezado, antes de comenzar a preocuparme por el posible regaño que mi madre me daría si te prestaba el aparato ese, hyung._

—Sí, sí. Como sea —habla deprisa—. Con tus habilidades informáticas, de hacker o lo que sea, busca acerca de un accidente en altamar, durante un trabajo de pesca, hace unos diez años, donde un tal Nakamoto Yuta está involucrado. Por favor, no me falles, es importante para mí.

El más joven suspira largamente del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

— _Está bien, más tarde te envío lo que haya encontrado. Por cierto, ¿cómo estás? ¿El viaje estuvo bien? Perdona, no pude ir a visitarte, tenía escuela y el hospital estaba demasiado lejos, no me dieron permiso..._

—No te preocupes por eso. Los demás chicos tampoco pudieron ir, _sin embargo_ , me recibieron en casa con una linda fiesta de bienvenida, hace unas horas. Incluso me trajeron pastel para celebrar.

— _Wow, hyung. ¡Eres como el terminator! Al borde de la muerte, pero al final, mala hierba nunca muere._

La comparación le provoca una carcajada genuina. Haechan es un chico muy lindo.

—Algo así.

— _Es eso o tienes un ángel guardián. ¡Y eso también debería ser real! Hyung merece todo lo bueno de este mundo._

—Oye, no me halagues tanto, jovencito —pone un tono serio que pronto hace al otro estallar en risas, porque a Lee Taeyong no le va el estar enojado.

— _Pero es la verdad... Si te hubiésemos perdido ese día, ¿quién más podría prepararme comida tan rica? ¿Quién más ahuyentaría a todos esos bravucones que tanto me molestan? Me pondría muy triste si eso llegara a suceder._

Jura que no es por ser una persona naturalmente sentimental o porque últimamente el más mínimo detalle le ponían los ojos acuosos, pero las palabras del menor son tan lindas que le llegan al alma.

Después de todo, está agradecido por no haber muerto en aquel incidente.   
  
  


**▣** **-** **▣** **-** **▣**  
  
  


Despierta en su habitación a oscuras, por lo que se estira un poco para encender la lámpara de noche, situada en el buró izquierdo. Allí mira el reloj que marca las dos cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada. No es común que Taeyong abra los ojos en pleno sueño nocturno, pero descubre que se encuentra sediento y no hay señal de ninguna botella de agua en su recámara, la última la había terminado mucho antes de irse a dormir, él recuerda. Se debate internamente, si quedarse en la cama o salir para buscar en la cocina una botella que pueda satisfacer su creciente necesidad. Podría pedírselo a sus padres, pero no le parece correcto sacarlos de su séptimo sueño sólo por eso. Acaba por ser una inútil decisión, pues unos minutos después ya se encuentra de pie, con ayuda de sus muletas (sí, adiós silla de ruedas). Se encamina a la cocina, despacio y con cautela, para no tropezar con algo y hacerse más daño. Requiere de un gran esfuerzo, las muletas aún son algo que debe perfeccionar, pero todo se puede con la práctica. Al llegar a su destino, la cocina no está completamente oscuras, debido a una tenue luz iluminándola. Camina hacia al refrigerador con lentitud, con sólo un objetivo en la cabeza.

—Taeyong.

La aterciopelada voz resuena en aquel silencio ensordecedor. Su cuerpo brinca debido al susto y sus ojos se abren como platos, está sorprendido. Gira para verlo.

—Yuta... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo lograste entrar? No deberías estar aquí.

—No debería, tienes razón. Mi trabajo ha terminado, pero no podía irme sin despedirme de ti.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Lo recuerdas, no? Una gran parte de ello, por lo que me contaste, y ahora más que antes —el de cabellos desordenados asiente solamente, permitiéndole seguir hablando—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Aparta la mirada y aprieta los labios, el silencio los envuelve durante un corto momento.

—Te vi —dice sin más.

—¿Cómo me viste?

—No lo sé, es confuso. Te vi tan diferente, eras como la luz en medio del caos... Eras quien me salvó. Te imaginé como un ángel —baja la mirada, cohibido ante la presencia del otro. Aunque antes hubiese estado tan deseoso de contarle aquello, no imaginó que en el momento se sintiera tímido de repente—. Suena ridículo, ¿verdad? Pero en mi mente no lo es.

Yuta niega sereno.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

Si nunca lo hubiese conocido, en este instante estaría aterrado por el extraño en su cocina y se pondría a gritar para despertar a todo el mundo a mitad de la noche, así alguien acudiría a su rescate. Porque vamos, no es algo normal y en definitiva algo que deba suceder. Pero es Yuta de quien estamos hablando, la primera persona con la que se había encontrado apenas abrió los ojos... dos veces. Si quisiera hacerle daño, hace mucho que lo hubiese hecho. En cambio, lo había ayudado. No sabe hasta qué punto, pero tiene una ligera sospecha de ello.

Se aproxima hasta donde se encuentra, cautelosamente. A Taeyong se le atora su propia respiración, porque el otro está tan cerca que puede ver sus bonitas facciones con mayor claridad, en aquella cocina apenas iluminada por una lámpara en la pared. Puede que ya esté enloqueciendo, pues de nuevo visualiza el halo a su alrededor, justo como en sus recuerdos. Yuta acerca una mano suya a un costado del rostro del coreano, rozando su mejilla con suavidad, al acomodar un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. Un amable gesto que lo deja estupefacto.

—No era tu hora, Taeyong —susurra a unos centímetros de sus labios, lo cual manda escalofríos por toda su espalda.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir?

La mano del contrario se posa en su mejilla y con un pulgar la acaricia, como si él estuviese hecho de porcelana.

—Lo que trato de confesarte, es que ese día no perdiste la conciencia. En realidad, tú moriste, luego yo llegué a rescatarte antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y tu alma ya estuviese camino a las puertas del Cielo.

Un dulce beso es depositado en la comisura de sus labios.

Lo que acaba de escuchar es prácticamente imposible. Aun así, le cree, es sólo que primero tiene que digerir bien la información.

—¿O sea que... me trajiste de vuelta? —cuestiona asombrado, a lo que Yuta contesta con un asentimiento—. ¿Eres un ángel? ¿Los ángeles pueden revivir a las personas? —la curiosidad es la que ahora habla por él. Quiere saber todo.

—Oh, Tae... Los ángeles pueden hacer muchas cosas. Inimaginables, inconcebibles, imposibles, como las quieras llamar. Los seres humanos realmente no tienen idea —declara, confirmándole así la suposición.

—¿Cómo...?

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo te salvé? ¿Cómo es que los ángeles existen? También me lo pregunto, Taeyong.

—No soy nadie especial, Yuta...

—Sí que lo eres —le asegura, mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Y este ángel puede que se haya encaprichado un poco contigo, así que perdóname por eso —retira la mano de su mejilla y pronto se separa de su cuerpo. Fue una cercanía tan simple, pero íntima; una que Taeyong no había experimentado con nadie más. La extraña en el momento que se aleja para recargarse contra la encimera—. Cuando me dieron el trabajo, el de devolverte a este mundo, supe al instante que no podría volver a mi rutina como si nada. No visito a las personas en los hospitales, no les hago compañía, mucho menos les saco tema de conversación, pero rompí las reglas —chista ligeramente, después lo voltea a ver—. Supongo que no soy tan buen ángel.

Taeyong agranda los ojos de repente. —¡Dime que no te pasará nada por mi culpa!

—Sé cómo cuidarme, Tae. Además, estos días a nadie le importa lo que hagamos, créeme.

—Vaya, esto es muy loco... —muerde su labio inferior. Todo le parece una locura, aunque es precisamente eso lo que está pensando hacer: una completa locura. De un momento a otro, ha conseguido acercarse a Yuta, haciendo uso de sus muletas. El ángel lo mira con una sonrisa gentil, dándole apoyo moral desde su lugar, porque sabe que él puede hacerlo solo, pues se ha estado esforzando últimamente para sobrevivir con muletas y una pierna en proceso de sanación; es complicado manejarlas, pero no imposible. Cuando consigue llegar hasta él, apenas un metro y medio por delante; pone los brazos alrededor de su cuello y usa su cuerpo como soporte, a lo que Yuta accede, acomodando los brazos entorno a su delgada cintura. Taeyong toca los labios contrarios con los suyos propios, abriéndolos para iniciar una bonita danza entre sus bocas. Es su primera vez experimentando un beso celestial y es más que perfecto.

Luego de un par de minutos, se separa para tomar aire.

—¿Entonces dices que no era mi hora? —recuerda de pronto lo que había dicho anteriormente.

—No. Tienes un futuro asegurado, así que debes sacarle provecho a esta nueva oportunidad que la vida te ha otorgado, ¿bien? —Yuta lo besa otra vez—. Posiblemente te consigas una bonita novia, luego esposa... o esposo. Si así lo decides, tendrás hijos, los verás crecer. Vivirás buenos y malos momentos, claro, no estás exento de eso. El punto es que seguirás adelante, porque un brillante futuro seguro está esperándote.

—Pero ya no quiero nada de eso.

—Eventualmente pasará, no tal cual, pero sí. El destino no se equivoca.

Sin embargo, para Taeyong, el futuro no suena tan prometedor. No ahora que ha descubierto uno de los mayores secretos del universo y ha conocido a Yuta, su ángel guardián.

—No quiero —sentencia con voz firme, dando por terminado el tema—. ¿Cuánto volveré a verte? ¿Me visitarás de vez en cuando?

—Es imposible, no debo hacerlo más. Mi lugar no es contigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No pueden darte un trabajo que involucre cuidarme? Eso suena bien.

—Suena perfecto, pero no estoy en condiciones de exigir nada. No soy un ángel de clase alta —confiesa con el semblante triste—. Tengo que irme, Taeyong. Cuídate, por favor-

—¡No te vayas! —se abraza a su cuerpo, negándose a dejarlo ir.

—Tae...

—Yuta, vuelve a mí —implora con ojos llorosos—, por favor...

El ser divino comienza a acariciar su cabello, atesorando el momento. Sabe que Taeyong no cambiará de opinión tan fácilmente.

Suspira sonoramente.

—Entonces espérame —le pide con ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro—. No te olvides de mí, que yo llegaré a ti —promete finalmente—. Ahora ve a dormir.

—Yuta-

Sus párpados se sienten pesados, tanto que le es imposible mantenerlos abiertos un instante más. El mundo de los sueños lo absorbe entonces; conserva el recuerdo de Yuta en el primer sueño, uno donde le está sonriendo de manera tan deslumbrante que le hace sentir como la persona más afortunada del mundo. Realmente es un hombre con suerte.  
  
  


**▣** **-** **▣** **-** **▣**  
  
  


Una constante vibración en su cama lo despierta. Restriega sus manos en los ojos cubiertos de secreción blanda, por lo que se toma su tiempo para despojarlos de esta y poder despertarse en su totalidad. Cuando lo hace, nota que en su teléfono se muestra una notificación de mensaje. Toma el dispositivo entre sus manos para ver de quién se trata.

'1 llamada perdida de **Full Sun** ☀️'  
'2 mensajes nuevos de **Full sun** ☀️'

Se decide por abrir el mensaje.  
  


**Full Sun** ☀️  
➢ _Hola, Taeyong-hyung! Te mando toda la información que pude recopilar (exactamente lo que me pediste), la verdad es que la noticia ya es vieja, no hay muchísimas notas sobre eso. Lo que te mando es lo que hay :)_  
 _[1 archivo adjunto]_  
➢ _Resulta que un Nakamoto Yuta sí murió en el accidente, era el hijo de uno de los pescadores, que por cierto fue el único que vivió para contarlo. En el documento puedes ver la foto del chico hmmm, parece que era de tu edad. Como sea, te lo dejo para que lo leas, si tienes problemas en abrirlo, no dudes en mandarme un mensaje_ 😌

¿Noticia? ¿Accidente? ¿Yuta?

No está completamente seguro de haberle pedido tal cosa a su joven amigo, ni la razón para ello. En su mente se repite a sí mismo que luego se lo preguntará a Haechan. Por mientras, se dispone a abrir el documento, intrigado por la información que contiene adentro. Siquiera su mañana está siendo un tanto productiva.

* * *


End file.
